Recueil : Oyasumi Tomodachi
by Kisa03
Summary: Ce recueil regroupe des fragments de vie de deux épées dans une certaine chambre de la citadelle...
1. Okaeri (OS 1)

**Bien le bonjour mes petites fleurs !**

 **Ça fait un petit moment que je voulais écrire sur l'univers de Touken Ranbu. À présent, c'est chose faite. Voici donc un petit recueil d'OS sur mon duo préféré : Shushu et Yasu. En théorie, les histoires pourront être lues indépendamment (sauf si spécifié le contraire), mais je garderais tout de même une cohérence entre eux. Il est également possible que les histoires ne soient pas postées dans l'ordre, que certaines viennent s'intercaler entre celles déjà postées. Mais, une chose est sûre, celle-ci restera la première :)**

 **Petite introduction terminée. Juste, avant de commencer, quelques notes pour bien comprendre le texte :**

 **o** _« **Okaeri** » peut se traduire par « Je suis rentré », chose à laquelle l'interlocuteur répond en général « **Tadaima** » pouvant se traduire par « Bon retour à la maison »._

 **o** _**Fusama** c'est le nom des cloisons séparant les pièces, **washi** du papier qui les compose et **oshiire** le nom du placard dans lequel se rangent les **futons** , les lits japonais._

 **o** _**Toudan** , diminutif de Touken Danshi. Et **Aruji** pour maître._

 **Bien évidemment, l'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (snif) et je ne gagne absolument rien en écrivant ces histoires, si ce n'est une satisfaction personnelle ;3**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

~ **Okaeri** ~

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur la citadelle. Dehors, le souffle hivernal faisait délicatement danser des flocons sous l'astre lunaire, recouvrant les tuiles d'un épais manteau nivéal. Sous ces dernières, la majorité des Touken Danshi dormaient paisiblement, emmitouflés dans d'épaisses couvertures. Il faisait partie des endormis, rêvant d'un champ de bataille où l'odeur du sang se mêlait à celle des corps calcinés. Aussi, lorsque des coups se firent entendre contre le fusama délimitant sa chambre, il ouvrit brusquement ses paupières, ses doigts douloureusement crispés sur l'édredon crème le recouvrant. Ses iris grenat se tournèrent ensuite vers l'origine du bruit. De l'autre côté de la palissade sur le washi de laquelle se dessinaient grossièrement deux silhouettes, des murmures lui parvenaient. Puis, les toquements retentirent de nouveau. La porte coulissa finalement alors qu'il se redressait dans son futon, ses mèches brunes détachées dégringolant sur son épaule. Se frottant l'œil pour chasser les derniers grains de sommeil, il étudia le nouveau venu. C'était Heshikiri Hasebe, deuxième Toudan invoqué dans la citadelle. Il portait son habituel survêtement, signe qu'il travaillait encore, et donc par conséquent que le maître n'était toujours pas couché. Le secrétaire tenait dans sa main droite un bougeoir dont émanait une faible lumière, créant des ombres sur ses traits fatigués et dans ses pupilles améthyste.

« Navré de te réveiller Kashuu, mais... »

L'uchigatana lui fit signe de ne pas s'en faire, masquant ensuite un bâillement derrière sa main peinturée de rouge.

« Un nouveau compagnon ? _S'enquit-il ensuite en défroissant machinalement les couvertures sur ses cuisses_ »

La venue du secrétaire dans sa chambre à une heure si tardive ne pouvait être la cause que de deux événements. Soit une nouvelle attaque des Forces Rétrogrades, soit l'invocation d'une nouvelle Touken Danshi. La première option étant peu probable, les traits de son interlocuteur étant beaucoup trop détendu pour être porteur d'un message belliciste, il ne pouvait s'agir que de la seconde. Or, étant la première épée à avoir été invoquée par le maître dans la citadelle, il avait l'habitude de prendre en charge les nouveaux arrivants. Bon, peut-être était-il un peu tard – ou tôt ? Il l'ignorait – pour une visite guidée, mais si cela pouvait alléger les tâches de son maître et le rendre heureux, alors il n'hésiterait pas.

« Exact, _reprit Heshikiri_. Et, à partir d'aujourd'hui, ou plutôt de ce soir, vous serez colocataires de chambre. Alors tâchez de vous entendre. Enfin, _rajouta-t-il en se massant le cou de sa main libre_ , cela devrait relativement bien se passer selon moi.

\- Parce que je suis toujours de bonne compagnie ? _Proposa Kashuu derrière un sourire malicieux censé dissimuler la curiosité qu'avaient éveillée les mots de son aîné_

\- Non, parce que vous avez déjà partagé le même portoir. »

Le sourire s'effaça des lèvres légèrement incarnates tandis qu'il fronça les sourcils, perplexe. C'est alors que l'ancienne épée d'Oda Nobunaga s'écarta pour laisser entrer la deuxième silhouette qu'il avait jusqu'alors complètement ignorée. La curiosité s'évapora aussitôt, faisant place à la surprise qui, elle, ne put être masquée, agrandissant ses yeux et entrouvrant sa bouche. Des cheveux ébène et des iris scintillant d'un bleu outremer à la lueur de la bougie. Un long haori azurin rappelant celui porté autrefois par les membres du Shinsengumi. Et cette longue écharpe blanche derrière laquelle il avait pris l'habitude de camoufler le bas de son visage lorsqu'il était nerveux.

« Bonjour, Kiyomitsu, _murmura presque le nouveau venu en détournant son regard, sa voix hésitant comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis des siècles_. »

Une voix si familière qu'elle était présente dans bon nombre de ses songes. Une voix qui lui évoquait sa vie passée, lorsqu'il était encore la lame d'Okita Souji. Une voix qu'il avait espérée réentendre depuis son arrivée à la citadelle, l'espoir naissant à chaque nouvelle invocation avant de mourir aussi brusquement.

Gardant ses yeux fixés sur le nouvel arrivant, comme s'il s'agissait d'un mirage, comme s'il avait peur de le voir disparaître l'instant d'après, Kashuu se releva lentement. Les couvertures glissèrent dans un faible bruissement, puis il s'avança pour venir faire face à son arme jumelle. Du bout des doigts, il caressa ensuite sa joue, s'assurant de sa réalité, désireux de chasser les craintes qui enserraient son cœur. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de ce moment ? Combien de fois l'avait-il vu s'évaporer, telle une image de fumée à son contact ? Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le cas cette fois-ci. La peau glacée, légèrement rougie par le froid, était bien réelle. Il aurait voulu en toucher davantage, prendre son vieil ami entre ses bras, mais il ne le fit pas, se contentant d'opiner de la tête en reculant.

« Nous devrions en effet bien nous entendre, _déclara-t-il ensuite en posant ses mains sur ses hanches_. »

La surprise s'était complètement évaporée, laissant place au Kashuu sûr de lui et à ce sourire qu'il offrait à chaque nouveau venu. Comprenant que sa présence empêchait l'uchigatanabrun d'accueillir comme il l'aurait souhaité son ancien compagnon, son caractère étant ce qu'il était, Heshikiri laissa donc entendre en posant une main bienveillante sur l'épaule du nouveau Toudan :

« Je retourne auprès d'Aruji-sama. Il doit sans aucun doute avoir le nez encore dans son ouvrage, _ajouta-t-il en soupirant et en sortant de la chambre_. Je te confis donc Yamatonokami. »

Et, sur ces mots, il referma la porte devant lui. Les deux épées se retrouvèrent alors seules dans la pièce, s'étudiant mutuellement du coin de l'œil. Dans le couloir, les bruits de pas étouffés sur les tatamis s'éloignaient lentement, jusqu'à se taire complètement. Ne pouvant alors plus se retenir, Kashuu rompu de nouveau les quelques mètres les séparant et prit son aîné dans ses bras. D'abord surprit par la vivacité du mouvement, ce dernier finit par lui rendre son étreinte, enfouissant son visage contre son épaule. Il huma ce doux parfum floral qui émanait du brun, apprécia la chaleur de ses bras et le timbre de sa voix, rendue cassante par l'émotion, lorsqu'il lui murmura en passant ses doigts dans ses mèches ondulées :

« Okaeri, Yasusada.

\- Tadaima, Kiyomitsu, _répondit-il et, instinctivement, son interlocuteur resserra sa prise_. »

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, appréciant les retrouvailles. Combien de siècles s'étaient écoulés depuis cette fameuse bataille de laquelle il était revenu brisé ? Combien d'années, de jours, d'heures s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois où ils s'étaient étreints de la sorte ? Et pourtant, la sensation était nouvelle. Autrefois de simples esprits, ils possédaient désormais un authentique corps fait de chair et de sang. Leur cœur se synchronisa harmonieusement, comme si cela avait toujours été une évidence, comme si cela était à présent nécessaire à leur existence. Leurs doigts enlacés partageaient une chaleur réelle qui picota l'épiderme du Toudan nouvellement invoqué pour chasser l'emprise de l'hiver. Ils auraient pu rester ainsi plus longtemps, mais l'heure était tardive et Kashuu sentait déjà l'air hiémal s'infiltrer sous son kimono blanc pour mordre sa chair.

« Nous devrions nous coucher, _proposa-t-il en sentant son partenaire frissonner._ »

Ce dernier opina volontiers, sentant progressivement la fatigue s'emparer de ce corps encore étranger. Les deux épées se dirigèrent donc vers l'oshiire dans lequel ils trouvèrent un futon supplémentaire. La couche fut installée tout près de celle du brun afin de pouvoir partager les couvertures. Il leur faudrait le lendemain en quémander davantage. Puis, fouillant dans ses affaires, le cadet dénicha un second kimono pour son ami qui, fort heureusement, avait la même morphologie. Yasusada abandonna donc ses vêtements pour enfiler le nouveau, puis rejoignit son jumeau déjà emmitouflé sous les couvertures. D'abords distants, ne sachant comment réagir avec ces corps beaucoup plus grand qu'à l'époque **,** les deux Toudan finirent par se rapprocher, se collant l'un à l'autre en entremêlant leurs jambes comme ils le faisaient étant plus petits. Le brun grimaça en sentant les orteils gelés de son aîné effleurer son mollet, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait souhaité s'écarter car, une fois enveloppé, Yasusada devenait un véritable chauffage. Il aurait voulu discuter avec lui encore un peu, mais la tentation de fermer les yeux et de laisser la respiration du cérulé le bercer était beaucoup trop forte. Ainsi, la quiétude revint dans la chambre, et les deux épées d'Okita Souji, comme si cela avait toujours été le cas, s'endormirent promptement, rejoignant un songe partagé pour la première fois depuis des siècles.

* * *

 **Tada !**

 **Peut-être que vous l'aurez remarqué, mais l'histoire se base principalement sur l'anime Hanamaru, d'où le fait que Shushu soit le premier invoqué, et plus exactement pour cet OS sur l'épisode 1 dans lequel il est indiqué que Yasu est arrivé en pleine nuit et où la neige laisse penser qu'on est en hiver.**

 **Ensuite, pour les âges. Si comme moi vous pensiez que Shushu était l'aîné du duo mais également le plus grand, ce n'est pas le cas. Je m'explique. Si on suppose que l'âge d'une épée se réfère à sa construction, Yasu a été forgé en 1655 et Kiyomimi en 1684, donc c'est Yasu l'aîné. Enfin, concernant la taille, ils font tous les deux 1,65 m (moi je dis, c'est les talons ça XD).**

 **Voili voilou ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :3 Et à la prochaine !**


	2. Natsu (OS 2)

****Hello mes petites fleurs !****

 ** **Le texte que je vous propose aujourd'hui est très court. Il n'y a pas vraiment de scénario, juste une envie d'écrire ces deux-là dans un moment de pure tendresse.****

 ** **Quelques notes pour bien comprendre le texte :****

 ** **o**** _ _«__ _ _ **Natsu**__ _ _» signifie «__ _ _ **été**__ _ _».__

 ** **o**** ** _ **Engawa**_** _ _désigne une bande de sol suspendue se trouvant à l'extérieur juste devant une pièce. C'est une sorte de petite véranda.__

 ** **o**** ** _ **Hakama**_** _ _désigne quant à lui un pantalon large plissé, comme nos deux compagnons portent lorsqu'ils sont à la citadelle.__

 ** **Bien évidemment, l'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (snif) et je ne gagne absolument rien en écrivant ces histoires, si ce n'est une satisfaction personnelle ;3****

 ** **Bonne lecture !****

* * *

 **~ Natsu ~**

* * *

Le vent estival était chaud et étouffant. Un soleil de plomb brûlait haut dans le ciel, ses rayons meurtriers prenant d'assaut la citadelle et faisant dangereusement monter le mercure du thermomètre. Pour le bien de ses Toudan, le Saniwa avait décidé d'annuler toutes les tâches de la journée. Certains en avaient donc profité pour aller nager dans un lac non loin de là. D'autres étaient resté, au cas où l'armée Rétrograde apparaissait subitement dans le passé.

Les deux uchigatana d'Okita Souji faisaient partie de ces derniers. Assis à l'ombre sur l'engawa, juste devant sa chambre, Kashuu contemplait la silhouette du grand cerisier au loin dont les pétales rose poudré se dessinaient sur le ciel d'un bleu éclatant. Pas le moindre nuage à l'horizon. Il avait enroulé ses plus longues mèches en chignon à l'aide d'une pince, dégageant ainsi sa nuque où perlaient par moment quelques gouttes de sueur. Pour une raison évidente, son écharpe manquait à l'appel, suspendue à l'intérieur avec celle d'un blanc immaculé de son ami. Le second uchigatana était d'ailleurs allongé à côté de lui, sa tête reposant sur ses cuisses, un bouquin entre les mains. Ses mèches sombres s'étalaient sur le hakama noir retroussé jusqu'aux genoux de son cadet qui passait distraitement ses doigts colorés dedans. C'était une sensation agréable, un instant de quiétude qu'ils appréciaient, l'un comme l'autre. Loin des combats éprouvants dans le passé. Loin de l'agitation des jeunes tantous un peu trop espiègles. Seul le calme régnait autour d'eux, leur offrant ce moment d'intimité peu courant. Les journées étaient souvent pleines de tâches, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas envoyés en mission, et le peu de temps libre en commun qu'ils possédaient, ils l'employaient perpétuellement à s'entraîner ensemble, désireux de devenir toujours plus fort afin de servir au mieux leur maître. Ils étaient des Touken Danshi, combattre était leur raison de vivre. Sentir leur lame vibrer sous les assauts adverses. Entendre le doux chant de l'acier lorsqu'ils se mouvaient au milieu des corps maléfiques. Danser avec la mort, avec cette peur constante de se briser, de ne plus pouvoir servir leur maître. Et surtout protéger l'Histoire, ainsi que leurs compagnons.

Mais tout guerrier avait besoin de repos, aussi bien pour détendre son corps malmené par les combats que pour apaiser son esprit de ces images lourdes d'émotions.

Sentant ses yeux se fermer d'eux-mêmes, Yamatonokami posa son livre sur le plancher et, s'allongeant sur son flanc droit, rejoignit le plus jeune dans sa contemplation. Ses mains trouvèrent celle non occupée du brun et la portèrent à sa joue, désireux de ressentir sa chaleur corporelle, bien plus agréable que celle imposée par l'astre solaire. Puis, doucement, il laissa ses paupières se clore sur le spectacle envoûtant du cerisier en fleur, bercé par les doigts tendres de son ami dans ses cheveux et la caresse de ses lèvres sur son grain de beauté.

* * *

 ** **Tadam !****

 ** **Je vous avez prévenu, c'est très court x) J'espère quand même que cela vous aura plus, d'autant plus qu'on est en pleine période estivale et que cette chaleur étouffante ne semble pas vouloir nous épargner TwT****

 ** **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :3 Prenez soins de vous et à la prochaine !****

 ** **Chu ~****


End file.
